How Can I Forget That Battle, Asuka?
by Ayame Yumesaki
Summary: After the Pair Duel for senior student, Asuka must go to America after her graduation. Why Judai challenge Asuka? Mind to Read?


A/N: This is first time I use English..

Ayame: And this is the first time you in this fandom..

Author: Yes.. Hehe..

Judai: Hello..

Author & Ayame: KYAAAA! JUDAI!

Asuka: Why they?

Judai: I don't know, you can see, Asuka, they like me..

Author: KYAA! ASUKA IN HERE TOO?

Asuka: Hay ^^

Ayame: Hay~

Author: Okay, let's see the story!

How Can I Forget That Battle, Asuka?

**Summary**: After the Pair Duel for senior student, Asuka must go to America after her graduation. Why Judai challenge Asuka? XD Mind to Read?

**Disclaimer**: Always made by.. Umm.. I don't know made by who.. But i can't get they... If I who made Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Asuka and Judai is a best couple and best pair on the world of Anime

**Rate**: Umm... Maybe.. K..

**A/N**: Hellloooo... I'm Newbie in this fandom... Sorry if my word is wrong, because i'm just Middle School... The pair for this fic is Judai and Asuka..

"So, you choose, to go North America?" Asuka just quiet. She choose to go to North America after the graduation. Because she want to be a good researcher after she end her school.

"Yes, cancellor"

"Okay, after this month, you can go to North America, so you have 1 month to say goodbye to other..."

"Thank you, cancellor.."

Asuka go out from cancellor office. Her heart now just to school and this is time to say goodbye to Duel Academy. First, she want to go to her home, Obelisk Blue Girls Dorm. But in the midway, she meet Judai.

"Judai!"

"Asuka? What are you doing here?"

"I'm just want to go to my dorm, and you?"

"I searching you"

"Search me? For what?"

"I want talk with you.. Can we go to the forest?"

"Eh? Why must forest?"

"Because, no one people in there.." Asuka don't know why Judai want to bring her to there. And Asuka don't know what is Judai want talk.

Just a little time, they reached the forest. Judai stop walking and turn back. Now, Judai see Asuka eyes. Asuka see Judai eyes with confusion, because she don't know what he does now, seeing her eyes in deep.

"Err... Judai.. If you done, i want go back to my dorm.." Asuka get a step back but her hand hang by Judai's hand.

"Don't go to North America, Asuka.."

Asuka shocked and confused! Why Judai speak like that? Or, he know Asuka will go from Duel Academy after graduation?

"Judai, you..you know I want go to North America after the graduation?"

"Yes, I listen what are you talk with cancellor.."

"But, why you stop me? I choose that alone! Can you stop me like this?"

"I stop you, because I don't want you go from here..."

"That's no reason! I will go to North America after my graduation!"

"No, that not my reason" Asuka shocked.

"Because, i love you, Asuka!" now, Asuka in confused. Judai love her?

"You, love me?"

"Yes, i love you.."

"But, why?"

"I know this not a reason, but you know, from the first year we meet, i love you.."

"That's really not a reason, Judai"

"But, if that your reason, i must go to North America, for my life!" Asuka really mad now.

"If can't.. I want duel with you, Asuka! Right here, Right now!"

"Ehh! Ju.. Judai?"

"Can me?"

"Umm.. O..okay... It's good to make one memories again.. It's been a while since we last battle, right?"

"Yes... Let's prepare the duel disks!"

Not long to they to prepare the deck and the duel disk. Asuka seeing her cards and she found one different in her deck, she found Judai card. She found 'Elemental Hero Flame Wingman' in her deck. Asuka want crying so deeply because Judai want her to remember him.

"Ready, Asuka?"

"I'm Ready!"

"DUEL!"

Asuka: 4000

Judai: 4000

"I'm first, draw!" Judai draw a card and it's Elemental Hero Featherman.

Elemental Hero Featherman *Or Avian*

Atk: 1000

Def: 1000

"I'll summon Elemental Hero Featherman in attack position. End turn"

"My turn, draw!" Asuka draw a card and it's Etoile Cyber.

"I'll summon Etoile Cyber!"

Etoile Cyber:

Atk: 1200

Def: 1600

"Etoile Cyber, attack Featherman!"

Asuka: 4000

Judai: 3800

"I set one card. End turn!"

"My turn, draw!" Judai draw a card and it's Elemental Hero Burst Lady.

"I use Call of the Haunted and summon Elemental Hero Featherman"

Elemental Hero Featherman back to duel arena.

"Now, I use Polymerization, I fuse Featherman and Burst Lady! Come, Elemental Hero Flame Wingman!"

Elemental Hero Flame Wingman:

Atk: 2100

Def: 1200

"Attack Etoile Cyber!"

"Activated set card, Double Passe!"

"What!"

"With the effect, the attack is change to players! Arkh!"

Asuka: 1900

Judai: 3800

"But, Etoile Cyber can attack player!"

"Arkh!"

Asuka: 1900

Judai: 2600

"I done with my turn.."

"My turn, draw!" Asuka draw a card and it's Polymarization.

"With Polymarization, i fuse Etoile Cyber and Blade Skater from my hand! Come, Cyber Blader!"

Cyber Blader:

Atk: 2100

Def: 800

"I set one card. End turn!"

"My turn, draw!" Judai draw a card and it's Elemental Hero Sparkman.

"I summon Elemental Hero Sparkman in defense position. I end my turn.."

"My turn, draw!" Asuka draw a card and it's Cyber Tutu.

"I summon Cyber Tutu to duel arena and with effect from Cyber Blader, it's attack is change to 2x original attack"

Cyber Tutu:

Atk: 1000

Def: 800

Cyber Blader:

Atk: 4200

Def: 1600

"Flame Wingman or Sparkman attack is higher than Cyber Tutu, Cyber Tutu, Nouvelle Pointe!"

Asuka: 1900

Judai: 1600

"Judai, you lose now! Glissade Slash!"

"Open the reverse card, Negate Attack!"

"I end my turn!"

"My turn, draw!" Judai draw a card and it's Polymarization *Judai: Wait, why always Polymerization? Author: Hehe, i don't know, it's my mood..*.

"I fuse Elemental Hero Flame Wingman with Elemental Hero Sparkman! Now, it's your turn, Elemental Hero Shining Flare Wingman!"

"Eh!"

"It's effect is gains 300 atk for each Elemental Hero card in my celemetery, now, i have 4 card Elemental Hero in my celemetery! Atk gains up 1200"

Elemental Hero Shining Flare Wingman:

Atk:

Original: 2500

After use effect: 3700

Def: 2100

"_He__ will__ attack__ my__ Cyber__ Tutu..__ If__ he__ attack__ my__ Cyber__ Blader,__i __fixed __to __lose... __Wait, __my __Cyber __Blader __effect __is __can__'__t __destroyed __if__ in__ he __arena __just __1__ card! __I __can __use__ my __card!_"

"I summon Elemental Hero Featherman from my hand.. Shining Flare Wingman, attack Cyber Blader!"

"You not attack my Cyber Tutu! Eh? It's stopped! Why you not attack me?"

"I want we lose together, Asuka.."

"Judai.."

"I use De-Fusion! Shining Flare Wingman back to Flame Wingman and Sparkman! I use Gift of the Martyr! I sacrificed Sparkman and it's attack going to Flame Wingman"

Elemental Hero Flame Wingman:

Atk: 3700

Def: 1200

"I end my turn!"

"Judai... Okay, my turn, draw!" Asuka draw a card and it's Prima Light.

"I'll sacrificed Cyber Tutu to summon Cyber Prima. Come, Cyber Prima!"

Cyber Prima:

Atk: 2300

Def: 1200

"Cyber Prima, attack Featherman!"

Asuka: 1900

Judai: 600

"Sorry Judai, but you must lose this time.."

"Not that fast.. I forget to said it.. I used Skyscraper since while.. Now, my Flame Wingman attack is 4700.. And your Cyber Blader attack now is 2100.."

"But... I set one card.. I end my turn"

"This is so fun, Asuka"

"Yes.. But it's different.."

"My turn, draw!" Judai draw a card and it's Elemental Hero Neos.

"Flame Wingman, attack Cyber Blader!"

"Not that fast! Open the reverse trap card, Double Passe! You know the effect, yes?"

"So, you want we lose together?"

"Yes..." Asuka smiled so sweet. Judai smiled too.

Asuka: 0

Judai: 0

The really, who win this game is Judai. Because Asuka attacked Judai in behind. But, now, they don't want to know who is win and who is lose. They just know, duel is fun.

"I can't forget this day!"

"I'm too.. This so funny.."

"Yes.. So funny... I can remember this every time in my life.."

"I will see you.. When I go to America.. Or, can you go to Japan? I will in there after my goal is finished!"

"Goal?"

"I want to duel with the legendary duelist, Yugi Muto!"

"Oh yeah? Why?"

"He gave me this Winged Kuriboh.."

"Maybe.. I can go to Japan after my study aboard in North America.."

"Really?"

"Yes, I sure"

"Thank you, Asuka! After you came to Japan, we going married!"

"WHATS!"

"Kidding..."

"Okay, we promise with this two cards!"

"Eh? Flame Wingman and Cyber Blader? Wait, where you found Flame Wingman?"

"I don't know.. This card in my deck just now"

"Oh yeah, maybe, it's from Rei!"

"Rei-chan?"

"She stole my Elemental Hero card and i can't found my Flame Wingman!"

"Haha.. We promise in these card.. Yakusoku, nee?"

"Yakusoku!"

In Obelisk dorm..

"You really want go to North America, Asuka-san?" Momoe, who closest with her.

"Yes, but i will send a message or go to Academy...someday.."

"Really, you will send a message to we?" Junko talk now.

"Yes, i can't forget you two.. My best friend ever!"

"Thank you.. We hope you can succesed in future, Asuka-san!" they smiled like they will meet Asuka again. Yes, because she promise to meet him again..

Tommorow is graduation.. Asuka leaving from Duel Academy. She see Manjoume, Sho, Kenzan, Rei, Momoe and Junko but she not see Judai in anywhere.

"Asukaaa!"

"Judai!"

"Go to Japan after your study!"

"Yess! I will! That's a promise! Keep my Cyber Blader well until we meet again!"

"Okay, you too! Keep my Flame Wingman, okay!"

"Okay.. Goodbye, Judai!"

"Goodbye Asuka!"

3 years after that story...

Asuka is a greatest duelist in pro duelist. She often call out to tournament, or to interview. But, Asuka always heard name 'Judai Yuki' in every tournament. But, she never meet him once time. She really have a deep feeling to that boy.

"Asuka, this is your birthday, what do you want in this day?" Fubuki questions her.

"I just want.. Judai.."

"Hmm... Okay, i will give him to you.."

"Eh! Nii-san! He is a human, not thing!"

"But, if he in here?"

Asuka shocked. What is her brother talk? He talked about Judai but Asuka can't see where Judai is.

"Yo, Asuka!"

Asuka get back and she did it! She see what is her want and always in her birthday, meet who travel in this world and can't found in anywhere. But, now, him is front her, smiled so sweet and always like that, not change a bit.

"You came! This is 3 years passed!"

"Sorry, Asuka.. It's been a while, isn't it?"

"No, i feel this is like just 1 hour since we leave, you know.."

"Ehehe.. I forgot, this is your birthday, yes?"

"Yes, this is my birthday"

"And when we duel at the forest!" he smiled again.

"Eh! At the forest? When?"

"Your forget! Oh no! That night at 00.00, that time is when we make a promise, you remember?"

"I remember, but, you know that day is my birthday?"

"Yes, i always remember it.." now, Asuka really happy, and she hug Jaden deeply.

"A..asuka?"

"I keep your card like what are you talk that night.. That's my amulet, always keep in my deck or my jewels.."

"Hey, i do same like you.. Look, this is a amulet.. And in there, is Cyber Blader~"

"Judai, i thinking, you forget about that battle.."

"He? How can i forget that battle, Asuka? Oh no, Asuryn?"

"Don't use the same name like my brother use, or this card will be in your neck.."

"Ehehe, kidding.."

"But, now, the promise is completely.. No, you have one mission"

"Whats that, Asuka?"

"Marrying me, you not forgot yet?"

"Oh yeah, i know i really forget.."

"First, you know what is fiance?"

"No.. Why must i know?"

"You always idiot like before and after.."

"But, i will promise for you again! In front of this two cards and your brother.."

"What's that?"

"I will marrying you! Not now, but in that party, you and I will battle again!"

Now, Fubuki is laughing, Asuka and Judai is laughing. They laughing together and keep promise to always together forever..

From long time we passed, i always wait this time..

I love you, Judai..

.

.

.

.

Fuh~~ Make English fic is not easy like Indonesian fic.. Hehe..

Sorry if the story so short, because i can't use English rightly..

Flame is okay, but good review is okay..

Judai: WHAT! I.. AND ASUKA!

Asuka: *red blush*

Author: I can't stop it.. Every word I write in there, is like my heart.. For promotion, watch Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Episode 161-162, that's JxA chapter XD

Judai & Asuka: *Keep blushing*

Author: Last, REVIEW PLEASE!


End file.
